


Magi Musical

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - Webber/Rice, Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Urara has an interesting dream A little dream casting of Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat with Magiranger characters. You need to know the movie/play of Joseph to fully understand





	Magi Musical

Hope you enjoy, just a little fic I wrote being obsessed with both Magiranger and Joseph!

You really need to know the musical Joseph and the Amazing technicolor dreamcoat. I don’t see this exactly as a crossover though. More of a funny dreamcast of Magiranger characters into Joseph.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The door opened and Kai waltzed through the door, “I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain, to see for certain what I thought I knew....”

 

Urara watched the song play out and then noticed herself start singing as well, “Way way back many centuries ago!” She sang the song out and introduced Jacob and his sons. Jacob, of course, was played by their dad. Two of the twelve brothers were Tsubasa and Makito. She then noticed one of the brothers was Houka dressed like a guy. The others she didn’t recognize, but watched Kai get a rainbow coat from their father as her body moved on it’s own to sing.

 

After the brothers sell Kai into slavery because of their jealousy, Makito sings to their father, “There’s one more angel in heaven.”

 

Urara finally realized she was dreaming of the musical Joseph and the Amazing technicolor dreamcoat, but she was unsure how to wake from her dream so she kept singing.

 

The song of Potiphar was interesting, because Nai was playing Potiphar and Mare was playing Potiphar’s wife. She tried laughing but kept singing and watching.

 

The butler and baker were of course played by Smokey and Mandora boy. After the song ended, she knew it was time to meet the Pharaoh.  Who would that be?

 

“Pharaoh is in the building!” Hikaru sang. She laughed seeing her husband dressed so out of character for him.

 

After the Pharaoh Hikaru took Kai in as his second in command, the brothers sing “Those Canaan days.”

 

Urara laughed as Houka sang in a fake french accent.

The brothers head to Egypt to beg “Joseph” for food. Urara finds it funny how Kai toys with them. Kai puts something in “Benjamin’s” food sack. Instead of a cup like in the movie, it was a magiphone.

  
Kai pretended to be angry at the brothers, but they all had changed their ways and begged for them to be taken instead.

When Kai decided to keep on with the act when Tsubasa started singing, “Oh no, not he...”

 

She loved seeing her siblings so out of their normal character. The musical ended with Kai reconnecting with their father.

 

“Urara,” she felt her arm being shaken, “Urara wake up.”

 

“Hmm?” she opened her eyes to see her husband smiling down at her.

 

“You were mumbling in your sleep, I wanted to make sure it wasn’t a nightmare,” he said kindly.

 

She gave a small chuckle, “Not a nightmare exactly. If Houka gets the part she is trying out for though, I’m not helping her practice anymore.”

 

“She’ll be a good narrator,” Hikaru mentioned.

 

“She’d make a better brother,” Urara laughed while Hikaru just looked at her and shook his head in confusion.

 


End file.
